


Up to the top

by Dowell



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Art, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glitter, Insanity, Love/Hate, M/M, Modeling, Possessive Behavior, Rivalry, Shizaya - Freeform, demons of the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dowell/pseuds/Dowell
Summary: Becoming a popular model is hard, but it seems even impossible, when your only source of help is hated by everybody. Modeling Agency AU in which Izaya is a little bitch and Shizuo just wants to make his little brother happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still practicing my English, which is not my first language. If there are mistakes, please make me know what should I change :) This is my first fanfic in English and I hope someone will enjoy it. Somehow.

"We are terribly sorry, but it looks like we don't need someone, well, like you" said secretary, giving back photos to man who was standing in front of her. Her false smile made him even more angry than he already was.

Shizuo Heiwajima, because that was his name, took photos from this awfully fake woman and left agency, before he managed to break something. This was his third attempt, and, of course, no one even gave him a chance.

"I'm not ugly, so what's the matter?" he asked himself as he was walking down the street. "Maybe they don't like my angry looking face? But what can I do, when everything pisses me off?" He answered his own question, waiting for the bus. Still heaving few minutes, he took his phone from his pocket to write to Kasuka - his little brother.

'FAILURE. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG THIS TIME. MAYBE MODELLING ISN'T FOR ME" - Just before he clicked 'SEND', he re-read this message and changed it:

'What was the name of this agency you were talking about?'

Shizuo knew he shouldn't talk to Kasuka like that. His little brother was already busy and making him worry about onii-san was truly selfish.

*ding*

Sound of incoming message surprised Shizuo. It was unusual for Kasuka to answer this quickly.

'Awakusu'

Shizuo frowned. That name definitely didn't suit modeling agency, more likely to some kind of mafia organization.

'Ah, whatever' he sighed and walked into the bus.

***

It was his last attempt, he promised to himself, as he walked into the huge building. This modeling agency was quite rich, no doubt in that. How stupid of Shizuo to believe he has a chance to sign a contract with this company. He should have stayed at home. "Hi. I'm..."

"I'm very busy right now" said woman, who was obviously a secretary. Shizuo read her name from name tag, which she had on her left breast. 'Yagiri Namie' What a strange name. Before he could've gotten angry at this woman, other voice reverberated there.

"Of course you had to came to her" said young man sitting at the opposite side of the hall

"No one even claps eyes on me. Am I transparent? Or maybe only women can work as a secretary in eyes of this society?"

Shizuo blinked, unable to say anything in response. Yagiri Namie giggled in snarky way, but didn't even look at them.

"Yes, hi, I'm also a secretary. Kuronuma Aoba, better remember that name, peasant" said younker, looking at Shizuo with mockery in his eyes. Shizuo was sure he already hated that guy.

"Like I was trying to said..." Shizuo tried to remain calmly "I'm Heiwajima Shizuo and..."

"Some other guy came to you" Aoba interrupted him, talking, as Shizuo noticed, to intercom.

"Let him in" answered sharp voice, which made Shizuo shiver. Prospering model didn't know if it was because of unexplained fear or something else.

"Don't die in there. You look heavy and I don't want to exhaust myself by throwing away your dead body. Brake a leg" said Aoba with mischievous smile. Shizuo balled his fists in anger.

"Don't worry. I won't need it" he growled out and opened the door. 

"I'm sure as hell that he'll destroy you"

***

Shizuo clearly remembered previous fat cats whom he met, so he was thinking that he was ready for anyone who was sitting behind the desk. How wrong he was. On the big, black swivel chair was sitting handsome dark haired man. His crooked smile widened, when he saw how stoned Shizuo was. His brown, almost ruby eyes glowed with fascination, when he spoke: "I'm pretty floored that someone plain looking like you came here to my presence. Is it confidence or foolishness?"

Across Shizuo's mind came many thoughts. What the hell was this man talking about? What this little shit was even doing at that place, being able to decide about Shizuo's future? And why he felt so pathetic, when this ruby eyes were piercing him? Too many emotions made Shizuo angry.

"Annoying" Shizuo growled, looking straight at this shady face, which dared to disrespect him.

"Pardon me?" said raven, this wide, awful smile still on his face.

"You're annoying, you" Shizuo narrowed his eyes to read name tag on this man's desk "Orihara Izaya"

That Orihara Izaya, famous model, whose career ended after some awful incident few years ago?

  
"That's new" said Izaya, looking at Shizuo now with pity "Every previous candidate was trying to lick my ass just as the door had opened. No one called me 'annoying' before"

"It looks like no one was able to tell you the truth then" said Shizuo, his heart pounding loud in his cheast.He fucked up in front of someone so important. He wanted to end this right now, call to Kasuka and tell him that this wasn't really for him. He can work as a bartender, like few years ago. He will make his little brother happy in a different way. But before he even managed to think about something more, he heard this. Giggle. Genuine giggle, which billowed into slightly maniacal laugh. Izaya was laughing.

"Ahahahahaha..." 

It looked like he wasn't able to stop, when he already started. Shizuo started to feel nervous, feeling unsecure with a maniac, who laughed because of... Exactly, because of what?

  
"Oh my" he said, when he calmed enough to be able to talk again "That was really hilarious. Amazing!"

  
If Shizuo was confused, when Izaya laughed, he was even more puzzled, when Izaya started clapping.

  
"What the hell? What's wrong with you?" said Shizuo blankly, his anger disappeared fully. Did this man lost his mind after his career ended? It might be possible.

"Everything and anything" answered Izaya, standing up to sit on his desk with crossed legs.   
"You wanted vacancy, right?" He asked, ordering him to come closer with only a gesture. It was so convincing that Shizuo obeyed immediately. "The decision is mine to make. You want to work for me, pretty boy? Then you are going to sacrifice everything for me and my own vision of yourself" Shizuo looked like he was going o ask 'why' but Izaya didn't stop talking yet. "You made me laugh, made something I couldn't predict, and I liked it. I greet every candidate with this same words and every previous person answered likewise. Only you was able to break this routine and made me alive once again. I don't need to look at your photos, when you are standing right in front of me. I'll give you a chance, if you let me do anything and everything I wish to you. Do you have enough courage to entrust someone like me?"

Shizuo wanted to shut this man up. He was trully insane. He didn't know what accident ended Orihara Izaya's career, but it definitely had impact on his sanity. His mind was telling him to leave and never come back. On the other hand, this crazy man was offering him a job he always dreamed about. The chance that no one was going to give him anyway, because of his angry looking face and offensive posture. He looked into this splendid, ruby eyes, which was observing every single movement that Shizuo made.  
"Yes, I do" he answered firmly. He shouldn't be afraid of this shortie, who was once a legend, and now no one was even remembering how he looks like.  
Izaya's crooked smile widened even more.  
"Absolutely fantastic. I knew my offert will seduce you. Come back tomorrow with less common appearance. I want to see you in blond"  
When this words left Izaya's mouth, Shizuo started to regret his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

After furious man left the building, Orihara Izaya looked at his monitor, murmuring to himself. 

"Boring" he sighed, scrolling through the photos of Heiwajima Shizuo, whose facial expressions were the same. He looked angry. His brows were frowned, his teeth gritted, haircut as boring as his hair colour.  
"He looks like Derek Zoolander" Izaya smirked, when another photo of Heiwajima Shizuo with some kind of duck face came up. Orihara closed folder, to meet Aoba's eyes, who just came into his office. 

"I don't get it" said younger man, placing Izaya's dark coffee on his table "Did you really give him a chance?" Aoba asked, crossing his arms on his chest "Are you blind? Do you want to ruin this agency's good name? Is it some kind of your sick revenge?"

Izaya smiled gently. 

"I saw potential in him" he answered, taking cup to warm his cold hands. He took a large sip of his coffee and frowned with disgust. "It's too bitter, only the cup is hot, ans this so called 'coffee' is cold as fuck. Did you put it in the microwave?"

Kuronuma smirked. 

"I've made this like hour ago, but your new puppet distracted me, so it's reasonable that I forgot about your drink" 

Izaya placed cup back on the desk. 

"Wow, your speech sounded almost as an apology. I'm impressed" he said, as he started typing on the keyboard "Make me something good, Aoba-kun. You don't want to face my wrath" 

Two years before he could've snapped something in defense, but dealing with this man for that long time made him close his mouth. His experience saved his salary. 

"As you wish, Izaya" said Aoba and immediately left this cursed room. It took Izaya few more minutes to growl in response. "It's 'Orihara-sama', you disgraceful piece of shit."

***

After leaving this man's office, Shizuo rushed to nearest supermarket. He didn't like the idea of bleaching his hair just because some little shit ordered him to do so, but he repeated to himself that this was to make his brother happy. He will become a model. Just as he was going to choose the cheapest bottle of bleach, his phone ringed. 

"Huh, Kasuka?" He answered the phone. Why his brother called him? He should've been at work at this time. 

"Brother" blank Kasuka's voice seemed surprisingly happy "How was your meeting in Awakusu?"

Shizuo got up from the ground, putting bottle in his basket. "They took me in. I think. It looks like it." 

"Congratulations. What did they say?" Said Kasuka quickly. Shizuo knew he probably called him at his short brake" 

"That I look..." He stopped. Orihara said he was greeting every candidate like that. Nothing to worry about. "That I need few changes. This little shit said that he wants to see me in blond. I think I have no other choice than to do what he says" Shizuo sighed, not sure if this cheap bottle won't make his hair fall from his head. 

"Orihara Izaya's advices are important for you and your career. Do as he says, brother" said Kasuka "I'll pay for your new haircut, just promise me you won't do anything stupid to your hair, ok? Let the professional hairdresser take care of you."

Shizuo was truly surprised. His little Kasuka never was as enthusiastic as at this moment. Acting didn't count. 

"Ok, I promise" he answered blankly. 

"I've to go now, Shizuo. I'll send you hair saloon's adres in a minute" after this words the call ended. Shizuo placed bottle back on a shelf and left supermarket. Just as he was walking down the street, in his mind appeared one thought. He didn't give Kasuka name of this man. How the hell did he know who made Shizuo so furious? 

*** 

He visited hair salon few hours later. Of course it had to be expensive one, his brother wouldn't allow any cheap hairdresser touch his aniki. That was even cute, as Shizuo thought. 

"Hi there, you must be Heiwajima-san" said small woman, approaching Shizuo with a smile "My name is Saki and I will make a star out of you. What would you like to change?" 

"My hair colour. It's reportedly plain"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Hand me your clothes"

Shizuo gave her his palto and looked around. The inside was even more luxurious than the outside. It didn't take long for him to notice photo of Orihara Izaya when he was a teenager, hanging on the wall. 

"Oh, you seem to like this picture, Heiwajima-san" said Saki, when she came back from the wardrobe, where she left his clothes. "Izaya-san is our favorite guest. This photo was taken at the beginning of his career. His beautiful eyes observe our salon to protect us and our guests from misfortune."

"Huh?" Murmured Shizuo "But didn't he start when he was, like, twenty one?" He didn't care about all this "patron's stuff''

Saki didn't answer, mischievous smile on her face. "We shouldn't waste our time. Let's begin" 

Shizuo frowned, but gave up. The girl was right, they should getting started. He shouldn't run her off her legs with his questions.

*** 

Some time later Shizuo was looking at himself in the mirror. 

"So, what do you think, Heiwajima-san?" asked Saki, smiling at him from his behind. Earlier Shizuo was thinking about himself as a pretty handsome man, but now...

"Gorgeous" he said, looking at his new haircut "I don't even know what you have done, but it's amazing" 

"This colour definitely suits you better" said Saki proudly "You should visit me two times a month to not lose this effect, but if you want to amuse me with some gossip, we can meet at every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday"  
Woman went to the wardrobe and came back with his palto. 

"How much...?" 

"Someone already paid for this miracle, Heiwajima-san." Interrupted Saki "See ya next time" 

"Yea, next time. Definitely" said Shizuo, leaving salon with a cheerful smile. For the last time he looked at the entrance to the salon and shuffled off.  
'Beware, Orihara Izaya. I'm going to kill you with my handsomeness' thought Shizuo walking back to his flat. He felt ready. 

*** 

"I've told you he would come back" said Aoba, looking at Namie, who was preparing coffee for Izaya and his guest. They were in the kitchen, from where they were able to see the door to the devil's cave. "Five thousand yen goes to me" 

Namie looked at Heiwajima Shizuo who was standing in front of the door, definitely distracted by the absence of two secretaries.

"He is as pathetic as he was yesterday. Only his haircut is different" snapped woman.

Aoba smirked with displeasure. "I've said exactly the same thing to Izaya yesterday. But he 'sees potential in him'. Bullshit."

"Stop charging up, Aoba" said Namie, placing sugar bowl on a plate, next to two cups of fresh made coffee' "You are just furious because he didn't give you the chance to become a model." Her eyes noticed how he twisted his face. "What a pity" Namie laughed at him, feeling no sympathy for her coworker. 

"Shut up, Namie. You still owe me that money" 

***

When Shizuo left his home that day, he felt less ready than the day before, but still pretty confident.  
'No, I am very busy' he was thinking about the response he will give that woman - Yagiri Namie. No one'll treat Shizuo without respect ever again. When he entered the building, he had a snarky comment for this small, navy blue haired man. But when he stopped right before the door with Izaya's name on them, no one was there to greet him. Immediately his self-confidence disappeared. He looked around like he was looking for some hidden camera or someone who'll give him permission to enter, but there were nothing like that. 

"Oh, screw it" he murmured and knocked to the door, just to open them without waiting for the permission. Orihara Izaya wasn't sitting behind his desk. It took Shizuo few seconds to notice his presence next to the window. He was observing this city. 

"Ahem" Shizuo coughed to brake the silence. Izaya's eyes slowly turned to him. 

"Oh. You really did it" his voice sounded flat, quasi...wistfully? Before Shizuo managed to say something about this, Izaya smiled widely. "Namie-san. Finally. Shizuo, sit down, the coffee just arrived!" He announced and started clapping. Before woman put that plate on his desk, Izaya stopped her, looking at the cups in consternation. 

"Please come back with something that doesn't contain your or Aoba's saliva. Shizuo, tea or coffee?" 

"Tea" he answered without a second thought. Namie bit the bullet and left them alone. Shizuo had to admit it, he was impressed. How Izaya knew that they spat into their drinks? 

"Don't be like her, Shizuo. Misbehavior in your case will end your career instantly. Understood?" He asked, as he sat on his desk "I'm not in the mood for all this bullshit, but your obedience gratify me." 

Shizuo didn't know what to say, so he murmured. "Thank you" 

"Ahahaha" Izaya sharply started laughing "That wasn't a compliment, you stupid protozoan, but your small brain suggested you to thank me? How hilarious!" 

"Oi, Izaya..." Shizuo growled, standing up to stop right in front of him. He definitely looked like he was going to hit Izaya right there, right now. He promised himself that no one will ever disrespect him and now this little, shady...

"First warning, Shizuo" Izaya interrupted him, looking into his furious eyes. "Two more and I'll throw you out like a piece of garbage. Sit down, doggie. Stop barking and start listening to ME. I'm your master" 

Shizuo's mind was screaming. He should just leave this office, leave modeling and never come back. But he couldn't. It would brake his little brother heart. Shizuo recalled how happy he sounded when they were talking lately, so he refrained. He will do anything to make Kasuka happy. 

"I'm sorry" he growled, stepping back. That man was his ticket to fame and Kasuka's happiness. Shizuo cannot hurt him, no matter how annoying Orihara Izaya was.

"Oh, that's a good doggie. Be a good boy, Shizu-chan. Make your master proud" 

Shizuo balled his fists in anger. He wasn't a dog. He was a human being! But in this room he lost all his rights. He had sold his soul to the devil himself.  
"Whatever it takes to become as famous as you once was"  
Izaya lifted his brow in surprise, but second later he smiled cheerfully.  
"Fine and dandy, Shizu-chan. Now strip"


	3. Chapter 3

"Orihara-san, Orihara-san! Here! Here!" one of paparazzi shouted, taking few more photos of young model. His almost red eyes were the only sign of his tiredness. His posture was proud as always, his emotions weren't visible on his face. He looked perfect, just like on the posters and in commercials. Loud crowd of reporters and curious people was surrounding him, while he was walking towards his car. Izaya's neutral expression disappeared for a second, when his manager held him to separate him from the crowd. 

"No more photos, give him a brake, it was a long day" said man, leading him to their car. Izaya looked at his manager but until they got into the car, he remained silent. Paparazzi took few more photos before black Lexus managed to left hospital's parking. Izaya was sitting behind the older man, looking at passing buildings. All his masks were already gone, as he dared to speak. 

"It was much longer day for you, wasn't it, Shiki-san?"

***

Izaya frowned. Why was he thinking about the past, when Heiwajima Shizuo was stripping right in front of him? It happened long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore. Fortunately the other man haven't realised Izaya's distraction, so he once again focused on Shizuo's half naked body. 

"For God's sake, do it quickly. We don't have all day" he said, crossing his arms on his chest. Few seconds later it hit him that he was acting not like himself, but like someone from the past. He quickly placed his hands on his hips, relaxing and exhaling, to bring back smile on his face.

"Is it really necessary for you to see my dick?" asked Shizuo shyly, standing now in only his underwear. It was obvious that he was a brave man, but surprisingly he was conscious about his lower parts. Maybe his dick was small? 

"Yes, it is, pumpkin. I have to know every inch of your body to help you enter the showbiz. Maybe we will start your career in underwear campaign? That is why you have to stop being a pussy and show me your meat"

Izaya watched how Shizuo was fighting with his thoughts, frowning and growling without opening his mouth but few seconds later his underwear was on the floor with all of his clothes. Izaya stood up from his desk to finally look at his body from every angle. When he approached him from the front, height difference between them hit his weak point. It was obviously more than few centimeters, which was good for Shizuo, models are meant to be tall but it still irritated Izaya. Feeling small he felt weak.

"Get on your knees" he ordered with a grin. Izaya had to be superior all the time, that's why he had to made someone as tall as Shizuo to kneel before him, to make himself feel better. Smile came back on his face, when Shizuo growled, slowly getting down on his knees. Izaya loved the look Shizuo gave him. 

'Hate me with all your might. There is no place for any weaker fillings than hate in this world' he thought, as Shizuo's expression reminded him of himself. 

"Good dog" he praised him and grabbed his chin, to make him look into his eyes. "Don't bark, I'm just looking. I won't accept anything imperfect" 

Izaya noticed how Shizuo was shivering from anger. Well, no one said that it meant to be pleasant. Anyway Shizuo was lucky enough to not have to get this job by sleeping with some shady guy. By humiliating him Izaya only made him stronger. 

"Do you treat like that every aspiring model?" asked Shizuo, crossing sight with Izaya. This question only made Izaya laugh. 

"Of course not, pumpkin" he said, checking now Shizuo's armpits. Fortunately he shaved his whole body, hair strongly disgusted Izaya. "The others came to the castings and won my heart with their incredible and not pathetic looks" he allowed him to stand up to get better look at his thighs. Shizuo was slim, his muscles were visible but not in disgusting way. His legs looked nice. "You, my new pupil, are very special.  
Maybe plain looking beauty is what this world really needs?" 

Shizuo shivered, when Izaya touched his member.   
"Could you not?" Asked blonde, quickly regretting his words "please, Iza-Orihara-san?"   
Izaya looked up.

"Relax. I need to check your testicles. It's nothing sexual, don't worry" he lifted his dick and with the other hand he touched one of his shaved balls. Obviously it wasn't necessary but Izaya was curious when Shizuo will give up. After few pokes he got bored and quickly checked Shizuo's feet. 

"Ok, I have a perfect commercial just for your start" he said, going to his private bathroom to wash hands. Hygiene was very important for the raven, so he took his time. "It won't be something spectacular, you have to make your name recognizable before you will have a chance to attend a catwalk" he said, sitting back on chair. Shizuo was still in the same place, looking at the carpet with numb face expression. "Oi, pumpkin" Izaya snapped his fingers "Don't stand there naked. You'll catch a cold and loose an opportunity to become famous" 

'Did I just brake him? With such a little effort?' Izaya thought, looking at standing man with a half grin. 

"Do you want to give up?" He asked with pity.

"No" answerd Shizuo "No I don't. I agreed to do everything to become like you and I won't give up... No, I won't be like you. I will become even better than you" Shizuo promised and got his clothes from the ground "And now I will dress myself in your bathroom" he added. 

After he left, Izaya smiled, looking at his screen.   
"Namie-san, you can come in" he said, seeing his secretary on the camera recording in front of his door. He had them everywhere to make himself sure that he will never again drink someone else saliva. 

"Your coffee and your tea" said woman, placing their drinks on his desk. She definitely didn't want to stay in this office any longer.

"Haven't you forgot something, Namie-san?" Asked Izaya, getting sick of not being treated with proper respect. 

"Enjoy your drink, pervert-sama" said Namie, closing the door. 

"I am not a pervert" he said loudly but once again he was in his room alone. 

***

Shizuo couldn't believe that another guy touched his dick. It felt strange, he was definitely disgusted. Izaya Orihara made him sick. When he closed himself in the bathroom he almost throw up. Was it a sexual assault? Or he really needed to check Shizuo's penis? He remembered that some of Kasuka's model friends posed for acts, but they were all women. 

"I am not a pervert" he heard Izaya's loud voice and that made him smirk. Was he reading in his mind? Well, whatever, it is not like that shortie could possibly do something to him, Shizuo was sure. And if he'll one more time touch his genitals, Shizuo will make him remember his name forever, after he'll brake his arms. He smiled, imaging raven crying in pain. With that thought he dressed himself up and left the bathroom.   
Izaya was sitting in front of his computer, looking at the screen and sipping coffee from his mug. 

"So what commercial have you chosen for me?" he asked, looking at his tea. He took it from the desk and tasted. 

"After looking at your body from every angle, I decided to put you into socks commercial. Isn't it great? Everybody wears socks!" Said Izaya with mischievous smile. 

But Shizuo didn't even frown. He imagined crying and begging Izaya and smiled.   
"Thank you for your help. I know it isn't something spectacular, but it'll be small step towards my career. You are great" 

Looking like he just ate a frog, Izaya lifted his brow. It lasted short but made Shizuo a little happy. He won't play as Izaya pleases. Not all the time. 

"Of course I am. Don't forget that anytime soon. I'll send you details later, leave your phone number one of the secretaries" Izaya said no longer looking at Shizuo. 

"That's it?" He asked surprised, but felt relieve. He wanted to go back home.

"Yes, you can go now. You are not famous enough to spend more time with me. I already gave you few more minutes" 

"Soon enough you'll be asking me for few more minutes. Just wait, Orihara Izaya" promised Shizuo, taking his cup with him. 

"I can't wait, pumpkin." said Izaya with obviously fake smile "Now be gone" 

Shizuo pleased stomped out of the office.


End file.
